


Ещё пара замечательных жизней

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Christmas Special: You’re a Rotten Dirty Bastard, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангел-хранитель Критика показывает ему, как сложились бы жизни Филм Брейна и Задрота, не родись он на свет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё пара замечательных жизней

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [A couple more of wonderful lives](http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/530529.html#cutid1) авторства dragoninadream.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

О боже. Всё складывалось совсем не так, как полагается.  
Роджер, ангел-хранитель, должен был показать Критику, каким был бы мир без него, объяснив тем самым, как он изменил чужие жизни к лучшему. Ну, вы знаете, вся та чепуха, что обычно показывают в рождественских киношках.  
Но бедный Роджер был не готов к тому вызову судьбы, который представлял из себя Критик.  
Обычно хотя бы одному из друзей и близких нуждавшегося в данном уроке человека приходилось без него туго. Но у этого парня была совершенно поганая жизнь. Все его друзья и коллеги (ВСЕ!) были бы без него куда более счастливыми и успешными. Он, словно чёрная дыра, притягивал к себе всех, кто оказывался в его досягаемости, и заражал собственной посредственностью.  
После казавшейся бесконечной череды визитов к его коллегам и друзьям Роджер вместе с Критиком вернулся в его дом. Честно признать, у ангела уже мигрень начиналась от своего подопечного.  
— Я смотрел первоисточник! — заорал Критик ему в ухо. — Ты должен был заставить меня осознать ценность моей жизни! А единственная вещь, которую я осознал, — мне необходимо добавить себе в кофе завтра утром цианистый калий! ТЫ ХУДШИЙ АНГЕЛ-ХРАНИТЕЛЬ ВО ВСЕЛЕННОЙ!  
Роджер закусил губы, пытаясь не обращать на него внимания. Нужно было подумать. Должен был быть хоть один человек, на которого Критик повлиял благотворно. Хотя бы один... Может, кто-то из его фанатов? Тот, для кого Критик служил примером?  
Он довольно потёр руки.  
— Как насчёт того паренька, Филм Брейна?  
Ностальгирующий Критик усмехнулся.  
— Ну конечно! Он вдохновлялся моими видео! Без слепого обожания моей персоны он был бы никем! Уверен, без меня он будет крайне несчастным! — обрадованно вскричал он. — Вперёд!  
Он схватился за рукав Роджера, и они исчезли в круге белого света, в мгновение ока перенесясь в новое место.  
Роджер закрыл лицо ладонью, когда понял, куда они попали. Это оказался огромный бальный зал с десятками разодетых в вечерние наряды людей. Официанты сновали среди гостей, предлагая напитки и канапе. На сцене играл оркестр.  
Критика увиденное не обрадовало. Зал был переполнен, так что Филм Брейн мог быть где угодно, но он уже заранее представлял, что за жизнь тот ведёт.  
— Что ж, полагаю, он чертовски богат, верно? — Критик вновь потянулся к рукаву Роджера. — Пошли, я не хочу на это смотреть.  
— Подожди. Может, он и не богат, — Роджер цеплялся за соломинку, — может, он не один из гостей, может… может, он официант или садовник…  
— Оглянись! — Критик драматично всплеснул руками. — Это место утопает в деньгах! Уверен, здесь и садовники, и официанты, и грёбаные швейцары получают в тысячу раз больше, чем я!  
Роджер действительно огляделся. Критик, несомненно, был прав. Данное место выглядело как настоящий дворец. Он вздохнул и поднял руку, но прежде, чем Критик успел ухватиться за его рукав, гости вдруг притихли. Музыка замолчала. Все смотрели в другую сторону зала.  
По толпе пробежал шёпот.  
— Вон там! — Роджер показал на длинную лестницу, окружённую мраморными статуями. Группа мужчин, выглядевших как типичные телохранители, вела кого-то вниз по ступенькам. Критик прищурился, пытаясь получше рассмотреть виновника переполоха.  
Разумеется, это оказался Филм Брейн, кто же ещё. Одетый в чрезвычайно насыщенный костюм, который явно был рассчитан производить серьёзное впечатление, но производил лишь прямо противоположное. Филм Брейн выглядел как плохая пародия на Принца Чарльза.  
Один из телохранителей выступил вперёд, между Филм Брейном и толпой, и объявил:  
— Его Величество король Англии!  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами.  
Критик уронил челюсть. Роджер был готов зарыдать от отчаяния.  
— Он король Англии? ОН КОРОЛЬ АНГЛИИ? В смысле… Он… Как… — Критик задохнулся от возмущения. — Как это вообще возможно?! Нельзя просто взять и стать королём! Королевская власть работает не так! Это переходит все границы!  
Впрочем, Роджер уже не слышал криков Критика. Он пустыми глазами смотрел в пространство.  
— Спасибо, спасибо, — обратился Филм Брейн к гостям. — Прежде, чем я начну, я хотел бы поздравить президента Америки Джо с успешным уничтожением тиранической империи Канады…  
— ВЫТАЩИ МЕНЯ ОТСЮДА! — Критик отчаянно дёрнул Роджера за рукав.  
— Эм?.. Где это мы? — Роджер с трудом вернулся к реальности.  
— Я не знаю! Ты у нас, блять, ангел-хранитель, а не я!  
Роджер скривился. Как мог кто-то вроде Критика вообще существовать? Серьёзно, может, лучше было бы перенести его на вершину скалы и скинуть оттуда. Он оказал бы миру огромную услугу…  
Роджер глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Нет. Он не станет убивать Критика. Он ведь ангел. Ангелам полагается быть добрыми. Он должен помочь этому ублюдку. Да вот только как?  
Стоило попробовать иной подход. Если друзья Критика прекрасно обходились без него, может, тогда лучше взглянуть на его врагов?  
(Честно говоря, Роджер не рассчитывал, что это сработает, но он был на грани отчаяния)  
— Ладно! У меня есть идея! — объявил ангел. — Ещё одна попытка!  
Критик и Роджер вновь растворились в мерцающем круге света — и появились в тёмной пустой комнате.  
— Где мы?  
— В доме твоего заклятого врага - Злобного Видеоигрового Задрота, - они огляделись. Критик обошёл утопающую в полумраке комнату, пытаясь понять, где находится. При близком рассмотрении это оказался печально знаменитый подвал Задрота, но со стен исчезли все плакаты, полки были пусты: никаких катриджей, консолей и дисков. Диван, телеэкраны и большая часть мебели тоже отсутствовали. Всё выглядело так, будто дом просто забросили.  
— Ты уверен, что он всё ещё живёт здесь? — Критик начал подозревать, что Роджер был не самым надёжным ангелом-хранителем.  
— Абсолютно.  
В этот момент они услышали, как кто-то спускается по лестнице. В дверях появились двое парней в синей униформе.  
— Ладно, это последняя, — один из них показал на одинокую коробку в углу. Они потащили её наверх, Роджер и Критик последовали за ними к входной двери, не зная, чего ожидать.  
Рабочие вынесли коробку из дома. Около двери стоял Задрот, с отрешённым видом глядя, как они складируют остальные коробки в грузовик.  
— Смотри! — Роджер заглянул в одну. Она была набита катриджами для Нинтендо. Похоже, в коробках покоилась игровая коллекция Задрота. — Он избавляется от своих игр! Уверен, у него трудности с деньгами. Возможно, без вашей битвы его популярность пошла на убыль, и он не смог оплачивать счета.  
Критик потрясённо воззрился на Задрота.  
— Бедняга... Мы, конечно, ненавидим друг друга, но всё же... Только глянь, он сейчас ещё более жалок, чем я. Ничего не может сделать, лишь стоит и смотрит, как забирают его игры. Его величайшую страсть. Единственную вещь, о которой он...  
К Задроту подошёл худощавого вида человек, одетый в серый деловой костюм.  
— Всё упаковано, сэр, - осторожно произнёс он.  
— Уверен, что всё на месте? — с хмурым видом спросил Задрот.  
— Да. Я знаю, как важна для вас ваша коллекция, сэр, так что я всё проверил лично. Дважды.  
— Хорошо. Не хотелось бы по прибытию в Японию обнаружить, что одна из консолей осталась здесь, ясно?  
— Япония? — Критик посмотрел на Роджера. Тот пожал плечами: услышанное озадачило его не меньше.  
Зазвонил мобильный, человек в костюме ответил на звонок. Он примерно минуту говорил на языке, который Критик приблизительно опознал как японский, затем обратился к Задроту:  
— Сэр, мистер Миямото интересуется, удобно ли вам встретиться с ним по поводу новой "Зельды" во вторник.  
— О нет, ко вторнику меня ещё не будет в Японии, — беззаботно заявил Задрот. — Я сначала остановлюсь в Нью-Йорке.  
— Нью-Йорк, сэр? — удивился человек в костюме.  
— Ага. Мои агенты только что известили меня, что смогли купить главный офис LJN на Манхеттене, — с коварной улыбкой сообщил Задрот. — Эти ублюдки поплатятся за все годы моих страданий. О да, больше никаких дерьмоигр, я лично об этом позабочусь...  
Задрот махнул рукой, и женщина в униформе шофёра, вероятно, ещё одна из его помощников, принесла ему куртку и помогла надеть.  
Человек в костюме продолжил разговор, но почти сразу вновь повернулся к Задроту.  
— Гм... Извините, что снова беспокою вас, сэр, но мистер Миямото говорит, что не начнёт работу без предварительной беседы с главой компании.  
Задрот с раздражённым видом закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, ладно. Если ему так нужна эта встреча, скажи Шигеру, что мы увидимся во вторник, — сказал он, застёгивая куртку. Посмотрел на часы. — Теперь, если вы меня извините, у меня самолёт, — по его лицу расползлась кровожадная улыбка. — Мне нужно проследить, как одно здание будут разносить по камешку.  
Помощники последовали за Задротом на улицу, оставив Роджера и Критика в опустевшем доме.  
Критик молча смотрел на захлопнувшуюся перед ним дверь около минуты — его мозг с трудом осознавал увиденное.  
— Он... ОН ГЛАВА НИНТЕНДО?! ДА ВЫ, БЛЯТЬ, ШУТИТЕ!  
Ангел закрыл лицо руками, неверяще мотая головой.  
Бедный Роджер. Это день обещал стать гораздо более тяжёлым, чем ему казалось.


End file.
